In modern commercial aircraft, cabin built-in elements, for example luggage compartments, lining parts or other interior built-in elements, are fastened directly to an aircraft structure, for example the formers, the stringers or other load-bearing elements of the aircraft fuselage. Owing to a wide range of structural stresses, for example the build-up of a pressure field in the passenger cabin, thermal deformations or flight mechanical loads, the aircraft structure is constantly subject to deformations. These deformations of the aircraft structure inevitably also result in a change in the position of the cabin built-in elements, since these are fastened directly to the structure.
In order to counteract these deformations of the aircraft structures and thus the displacements of the cabin built-in elements, in particular the lining parts, longitudinal and radial gaps having a sufficient width, which may for example be between approximately 8 mm and approximately 25 mm, extend between the cabin built-in elements. The door frames and the covers of the boarding regions, in particular, are fastened from many individual components to fastening elements, which are screwed or riveted directly or indirectly to the structure. Production inaccuracies of the individual components and addition of individual tolerances when assembling the individual components make it difficult to attach the door frames and the cover components precisely. For aesthetic reasons, the individual components which face the passenger cabin and can be seen by the passengers must be aligned with one another, since disharmony in the transition from one visible individual component to the adjacent, likewise visible individual component stands out and inevitably results in complaints. The entire door frame and cover assembly in the boarding region is therefore a very complex process and thus a very demanding assembly operation, which is therefore correspondingly time-consuming and thus cost-intensive.
DE 10 2006 048 376 discloses a self-supporting cabin structural unit for an aircraft, which unit can be fastened only to a floor structure and can be supported in a moment-free manner on a fuselage structure, the cabin structural unit being designed for attaching cabin built-in elements such as luggage compartments, seat units or step elements.
It may be considered at least one object to provide a cabin structure for the door frames and the covers of the boarding regions for a commercial aircraft, in which structure the number of individual components is reduced and the orientation of the individual components is simplified. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.